A New Comrade
by Soul-Sensei
Summary: L4D2 Survivors, finally make it to a safe house...but...something..or someone..has been following them..What, or who is it? Will we find out? M for Sexual, Graphic, Violence. M/M! MALEXMALE!


" I hear one of them Hunters" Ellis said, as a loud screech had just echoed towards them. "Shhhhh…." Rochelle said looking around for it. "Let's keep moving anyway…" Nick suggested, as the rest followed, keeping there guard up.

_Rrrrggg….Rgggg….Rggg…_

The hunter breathed roughly, eyeing the four survivors from a tall rooftop. He would have loved to dive onto one right now…but he was more cautious…he had been following them for a while, learning…no…remembering what those objects in there hands could do to the other Infected.

"Hey! Der's a safe house up ahead!" Ellis said, running head. "Shit Shit Shit!" he screamed, as his gun was firing off.

"Ellis!" Coach yelled running forward, as a Charger whipped past him holding Ellis in his hand, slamming him to the ground.

"It's got me!" he yelled. As he was slammed to the ground, yelling in pain.

All three of them shot at the charger, until it was on the ground, not moving, while Coach lent a hand to help Ellis up. "We can't have you just laying around now, can we?"

"Har, Har, Har, " Ellis laughed sarcastically, as they all headed into the safe house, barring the door shut.

The Hunter growled, as he leap down next to the charger, and cautiously crawling towards the safe house's door.

"Did I ever tell ya'll the time me and Keith was on a buildin' and we was throwing some smelly smokey shit, and the police came and Keith started busting up there asse—"

"Ellis. Can….You shut the hell up?" Nick said. "We're trying to get some sleep.." he growled, laying on the floor.

"Okays." He said, laying himself down. "Nigh' ya'll" he said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Later that night….

_Clink. Clink. Clang._

Nick bolted up. "W-What.." he said, standing up to peer outside the safe house's barred window. "...More Infected…" he said, looking at his comrades sleeping softly. "Haa…They better thank me for not waking them up.." he said, removing the bar from the door and sneaking out slowly, using his hands to keep the bar up, and still lock the door to keep them safe, and walking out slowly. "Come on out you sons of bit-"…He stopped, to hide behind a wall. "…A..Hunter.." he said, feeling stupid for even coming out.

The Hunter was crawling around clueless, as if he was bored or something.

"I bet..heh..I could kill it in one headshot.." he said, holding up his snipe, aiming it to his head. "Wait till I rub this is Ellis's hick face." He smirked.

_Blink._

"W-What? " he said looking up. The hunter was gone, he ran to the spot he was just at. "H-How did he..where…" he said looking around.

"REEEEEEE!" The hunter screeched, landing on top of Nick.

"GUYS! HELP! HUNTER!" he screamed….but..That Hunter seemed to as…lured him away from the safehouse…

"_Shit! I'm finished! I don't want to die here!"_ he thought to himself, flailing his arms relentlessly, until he noticed…he wasn't in pain…he opened his eyes.

The hunter was…sniffing him? Mostly around his white jacket's pocket.

"…What the.." he blinked, reaching in and pulling out some jerky. "Where the hell-…Ellis.." he sighed. "Wait..You want this?..Wouldn't you rather feast on me?"

"_Someone tell me why I'm talking to a Hunter..?"_ Nick thought to himself.

The hunter grabbed it quickly, shoving it in his mouth.

Nick slowly got up to his feet. "..I guess..you're still not that Infected maybe…? Sorry, that's all I have, If you want more, try jumping on Ellis later." He laughed, walking away.

"Eeee….Eeeeellll….iissss.." The hunter growled.

I froze. "…Say that again?" I turned to look at the hooded zombie.

"…E….Eelliisssss…" he hissed.

"…You can talk? W-Wow…Um..Yeah, Ellis. The baseball hat wearing kid. I'm Nick." He said, pointing to himself.

"N…nnnn…Hick?" he mispronounced.

"Nick, assho—um..Nick." he said, trying to be nice.

"Nnnniiick…" he said pointing at the white jacket wearing man.

"That's right…hmm..What's..your name? Can you remember it?" he said, pointing at the hunter.

"….N…nnnamee….?" he said, pointing at himself, looking down a bit sad.

"…Well…Gosh, this is stupid…but…I'll give you a name.." he said, feeling a bit stupid, blushing a little to. "..Let's see..when I use to con people, hehe, you kinda remind me of this one guy..named Skid...wasn't his real name...but…I guess I'll call you Skid. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sss…ssssskiiiiddddd….Ssskkiidd" he said, trying to…smile? He was trying to smile.

"Hmm..It's almost sunrise…I better get back.." I started walking off, I suddenly fell.

"..rrr…"

I turned my head, the hunt-Skid, had grabbed my leg...he….didn't want me to leave. I could tell. "….I can't take you with me…..Well…why not…"

"…_Maybe…He's…different…and if he isn't…We can just shoot him…" _I thought to myself, feeling a bit heartless at that last comment.

"Come on Skid. Let me introduce you to the others.." I smirked, as he followed behind me, in a puppy manner.


End file.
